Blue Heart
by TheRobot1
Summary: When Boomer breaks Bubbles' heart, who will be there to show Bubbles how worthy she is? Rated T for a few light sexual references.


Blue Heart

It was a regular ol' Monday afternoon at Maple Leaf High School. And cheerleading practice was just about wrapping up for  
Bubbles. She was talking to Sasha and packing up her bags. Blossom had math club, so she'd be at school for at least another  
hour. and Buttercup did play soccer, bet since the season hadn't began yet. she just went straight home. So Sasha decides  
to walk home with Bubbles. Sasha was one of Bubbles' best friends, she was about the same height as Bubbles and had long dark  
wavy hair. Everyone knew her by the loads of eyeliner, extremely fake tan and booty shorts she wore. Her sisters didn't like  
Sasha. Blossom thought she should choose better friends, and Buttercup didn't understand why she was friends with such a dumb  
girl. But being Bubbles she only saw the good in Sasha, like how she was great at cheerleading, she could always laugh  
with her and she really wasn't dumb, that was just Buttercup's opinion.  
Finally the girls reach Bubbles' home. Just as they get to the door, Buttercup walks up. Sasha takes this a cue to leave.  
"See you tomorrow." Sasha waves off to Bubbles. "I don't see why you hang with that stupid girl." Buttercup said "She's not  
stupid!" Bubbles defended. "Anyone who dresses like that- Then Bubbles cut Buttercup off and shouted "You're so judgemental!"  
Then Bubbles asked Buttercup "Where have YOU been?" "Playing video games with Butch, and I crushed him." Buttercup goes to  
the fridge for a drink. While Bubbles goes up to her room. She sits in a fuzzy blue bean chair. With her head tilted back  
she needed to relax. After a few minutes she picks up her blue, rotery-style phone to call Boomer. "Hey baby." A deep voice  
answered. "I was hanging out with Sasha and Buttercup was like why are you hanging with her she's stupid and teasing her!"  
"Slow down Bubbles, Sasha is great and you don't really need Buttercup, as long as you've got great people in your life, like  
me, Sasha and sometimes Blossom. Just then Blossom came in, an Bubbles got off the phone to greet Blossom. "Bye Boomer, see  
you tomorrow." "Same here sweetie." "Blossom!" Bubbles said with a smile, and she flew over to her pink sister. "Where is  
Buttercup?" Asked Blossom. "I'm not talking to her, she called Sasha dumb and stupid." Bubbles responded. "While those aren't  
the words I would use, I don't think you should trust her. "Just watch your back around her." Said Blossom.  
The next day all three of the powerpuff girls were on there way to there 2nd period class."Did you study for the science test,  
Buttercup?" Asked Blossom. "No, I'll do fine." Replied Buttercup. "If straight C's are what you consider fine." Said an annoyed  
Blossom. "Oh shut your big trap, before I shut it for ya." Threatened Buttercup. And they turn inside to the door of their science  
class. Later that day Bubbles sat with Sasha for lunch, Buttercup with Butch and some more jocks and Blossom with the nerds, but she  
didn't care. She was actually glad to be a nerd. All three of them had the looks to be popular girls, but Blossom was too smart,  
Bubbles too sweet, and Buttercup too tough, to fall into that trap.  
"Buttercup said you were stupid and dumb!" Bubbles ranted to Sasha. "Don't listen to her." Sasha said smoothly. "I don't."  
Replied Bubbles. Later that day, the girls recieved their grades on the science test: Blossom an A+, Bubbles an A- and Buttercup  
a C. And with that the day was over. The following day passed super fast, and before the girls knew it, it was lunch time. Today  
Sasha suggests that Boomer sits with her Bubbles, and Bubbles likes this idea. So they invite Boomer over to the table and they all  
enjoy a really good conversation, Bubbles goes to the bathroom, but returns quickly to the conversation. After school the girls all  
talk in the kitchen, waiting for the Professor to come home. Each girl had something different on their mind. "I can't wait for the  
dance Friday Night! Bubbles squeaked. I'll be wearing a sparkly blue dress, I'll curl my hair," Bubbles went on. "I have to carve  
out extra study time for that history exam tomorrow. Said Blossom. I would really like to make another A+," Blossom went on. "I don't  
care about studying or that dance! Said Buttercup. I will be going to Butch's that night and I don't need to study." Buttercup went on  
"You won't being saying that when you're trying to get into college." Said Blossom "College Smollege." Replied Buttercup. Later that  
night Bubbles called Boomer. "Hey Blue Babe." He answered. They laugh and converse for a while before, suddenly, Boomer has to hang up.  
The next day is uneventul. The girls get their grades from the history exam: Blossom A+, Bubbles A- and Buttercup C again. But tomorrow  
will be Friday, the dance is coming up and all of the sisters are getting a long. So though it was boring, it was a good day, and the  
girls all decide to go to the park, but as they turned the corner, they walked into a horrible sight. Boomer making out with Sasha on  
the park bench. When Bubbles saw this, she busted into tears and took off, leaving her blue streak behind. Blossom shook her head, and  
looked as if she expected this to happen. "Blossom guessed it! She was right." Buttercup said Blossom just shot an angry look at Buttercup  
and the next thing she knew, she was holding her back. "Let me at her!" Said Buttercup. "No, remember what the Professor said if you get in  
anymore fights this year. Boomer and Sasha hears this and break their kiss. When they see Buttercup a scared expression grows on their faces.  
With this they let it go and went home to check on Bubbles. When they arrive they find her in Buttercup's room. Considering Buttercup was  
the most boy-expierienced of the girls and the only one to have lost her virginity at this point, Bubbles decides to ask her for help.  
"What did I do wrong?" "Bubbles, it's nothing you did, Boomer just took a chance and he was a jerk for it. He fell for Sasha's temptation,  
and he was weak for it and Sasha is just an insignificant, backstabbing fake." Explained Buttercup. This kind of helps Bubbles. On Friday  
At Lunch, Bubbles sits with two of her other cheerleader friends, Natalie, a light-skinned African American girl with long wavy hair and  
Tracy another blonde and Blossom. Blossom left her regular table, feeling like she needed to be with her sister. The rest of the day drags  
on by and the girls go straight home from school. Bubbles, instead of getting the ready for the dance, sadly sits on the couch. The  
Professor sees her and asks "What's wrong?" Bubbles breaks and tells him everything. The Professor starts an outpouring "Bubbles, you are  
so beautiful. So pure, so innocent, with a heart of gold that cares for every living thing. My precious little girl, you are special and  
too good for a cheater like Boomer." A smile broke on Bubbles' face. "Wait right here. The Professor said I've got to go upstairs for a  
minute, but I'll be back down quickly." About 30 minutes later the Professor came down the stairs in a white suit and a light blue bow-tie.  
Bubbles looked up and laughed. "Professor, what are you wearing? What are you doing?" "I'm taking you to the dance." Replied the Professor.  
"Really? Yay!" Replied Bubbles and she flew up into the air.


End file.
